Bless Your Heart
Bless Your Heart is a talk show on Blaine County Talk Radio in Grand Theft Auto V. It is hosted by Bobby June, a Southern woman passionate about extreme couponing, politics, preparing rather unhealthy foods, homemaking, and other stereotypical implements of . Guest Appearances *Jock Cranley, a gubnatorial candidate in San Andreas and a former actor, is interviewed on the show. He talks about his beliefs and mistakes. He is quoted on the show saying "No one has made more mistakes than me, Bobby June. That's why I'm uniquely qualified to run this state." He also insults the show's producer, Ricky, by referring to her as "coffee" and "a Lebanon", Bobby June replies that she is just a little tan. *Samantha Muldoon is also interviewed on the show with her new Southern accent. She talks about her career meltdown, her new country music career, how she became conservative, and sings her new song "I Like Things Just the Way They Are". She also talks about how she adopted thirteen children from Africa. In response, Bobby June makes racist comments. Recipes *'Bobby June's Deep Fried Margarine Sticks' - entire sticks of margarine, covered in spices and breading and fried in lard. Bobby June recommends these as a snack to crush cravings while cooking dinner. *'Deep Fried Sprunk' - A frozen Sprunk-flavored batter that is then deep fried and served, presumably with toppings. * Pickle-Brazed Gopher Ribs - Tiny ribs taken from a gopher and flavored with pickle, served with a blue cheese/ranch dipping combo. Bobby June says this recipe is "so good" that one woman "accused her of sorcery." * Whore's Ovaries - An appetizer pastry-dish made from fat, salt, butter, brown sugar, margarine, baked beans, pork rinds, marshmallows, barbecue sauce, white sugar, moonshine and bacon. Called so because "you really enjoy it until you figure out everyone's had their fingers in it." The name is a play on "Hors d'oeuvre." * Cripple's Crockpot - A casserole dish named after Bobby June's deceased son who died of polio because she refused to get him vaccinated. * Sweet and Sticky Stock Car Shrapnel Surprise - A "no effort" desert dish made from sugar, frosting, egg yolks, ice cream, peanut butter, graham crackers, red hot sauce, strawberry topping, sprinkles, peach schnapps, bacon, full fat milk, heavy cream, cookie dough, and flour. The only preparation is a few seconds of whisking. * Bobby June's Deep Bayou Breaded Fried Alligator Tenderloin - A dish prepared from the tenderloin of a freshly killed alligator with two gallons of pig fat, a few sticks of butter, some duck fat, and a bit of beef dripping. Served with jalapeno lemon butter sauce and ranch dressing. Video .]] Trivia *''Bless Your Heart'' is the only radio talk show in Grand Theft Auto V that does not take calls. **It is also the only radio talk show that features a song to be played. *It is filmed in front of a live audience. *"Bless Your Heart" is a term used by many people in the to express to someone that they are an idiot without using expletives. hu:Bless Your Heart pl:Bless Your Heart es:Bless Your Heart Category:Radio Shows Category:Talk Radio